


and my heart starts pumpin'

by victory_cookies



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Fluff, Hope you enjoy, M/M, Mutual Pining, anyway i have fallen into this fandom and i cant get up, canon-typical injury (milo is in the hospital), hello to all 17 of you still here in the year of our lord 2020, i wrote most of this instead of sleeping so it may suck shit idk lol, milo is a little ooc but he deserves to be a little nervous sometimes yknow?, sorta? they're both pining ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victory_cookies/pseuds/victory_cookies
Summary: If it had been a one time thing, Zack would have written the increasing heart rate thing off as... well, he wasn't sure.
Relationships: Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	and my heart starts pumpin'

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post from r/relationship_advice: https://www.reddit.com/r/relationship_advice/comments/iq00ti/my_roommates_both_24f_heart_monitor_speeds_up/ 
> 
> To be honest, I wasn't expecting my first mml fic to be this ship, but I saw this post and it just fit too well and I had to.

Zack opened the door to the Murphy Suite to see Milo lying on the hospital bed watching tv. It's soft glow flickered across his face and the sound of it mingled with the steady beeping of the heart rate monitor beside him.

Hearing the door open, Milo turned, his face lighting up when he spotted his friend. "Zack!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"Hey there, Milo," Zack said as he walked into the room. "How're you doing?"

"As good as can be expected when you've got broken bones." He shrugged. "Who knew a model train exhibition could be so dangerous?"

Zack snorted. "What's the damage?"

"A broken leg and a fractured hip," he said, gesturing to the cast on his left leg. "The hip's the big thing keeping me here... they're probably gonna have to do surgery on it."

"Dang. That sucks."

"You got that right."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I brought your homework!" Zack walked over to the bed and plopped the books and papers on the bedside table. "Nothing like some algebra to help heal those bones!"

Milo laughed.

Zack placed a hand on Milo's arm. "Anyway, I'm sorry for the short visit, but I've got practice in a few so I really gotta get going. I hope you get well soon, man."

Milo smiled and thanked him, but Zack only half-heard, distracted as he noticed the heart rate monitor behind him had begun to beep faster when he touched Milo's arm. Huh. Wonder why that was.

"Zack?"

Zack startled, realizing he hadn't spoken in a while. "Oh, uh, haha... bye!" he said.

Milo looked mildly confused for a second. "Yeah, uh... see ya!"

It was only as he left the room that he realized that that wasn't even the first time he'd heard Milo's heart rate increase; he was nearly positive it had happened when Milo had seen him walking in.

Weird.

* * *

If it had been a one time thing, Zack would have written the increasing heart rate thing off as... well, he wasn't sure, maybe some post-injury adrenaline or something. Or how you automatically look at someone when they make a noise. But it was consistent; every time he walked into the Murphy Suite to visit Milo, he'd hear the beeping of the heart monitor speed up. Not a ton, probably only a by a few beats per minute, but enough that it was clearly happening. And the way his eyes would light up every time made it seem more like excitement than a random response.

(It reminded him of how his heart felt whenever Milo was around him, to be honest. Not that he'd admit that to anyone.)

He mentioned the occurrences to Melissa the next time the two of them were on their way to visit.

"It's cute how he's excited to see us, don't you think?" he finished.

Melissa looked at him funny. "Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been visiting Milo in the hospital for years, and I have never once noticed anything like that."

"Really?"

"Really."

“Huh.” Zack looked down, confused. Was this something that only happened for him, then? But why? His mind drifted back to how the monitor had beeped faster when he’d touched Milo’s arm that first time, and he thought of how his own heart would flutter in a similar situation. His face heated up as he realized the implications of that comparison. That couldn’t be it, right? That was just wishful thinking. 

Still, he figured it couldn't hurt to do a few tests to see, just to make sure he was wrong…

* * *

"Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Milo!" Zack and Melissa chorused as they entered the Murphy Suite.

_And there it is_ , Zack thought, hearing the beeping of the heart monitor start to speed up. He sat down in the seat beside Milo's bed.

"How's it going?" Melissa asked, pulling up a chair next to Zack.

"Good!" he replied. "There's been a Dr. Zone marathon on all day, so I've just been chilling. Not that I could do much else, y'know, fractured hip and all..." He chuckled.

"Ooh, a marathon? Exciting!”

“Yeah!”

As Milo began to talk about the latest episode he had watched and the new theory he had concocted, Zack let himself reach a hand out a brush Milo’s arm. 

“...so what I’m thinking is that Dr. Zone’s clone was actually in league with the Trashcandroids the whole time, and…” he trailed off. “Uh, Zack?”

“Oh, sorry.” Zack pulled his hand away, but he had heard it plain as day: the heart monitor had sped up right on cue. 

And so it began; every so often, Zack would gently touch Milo, and without fail, the beeping of the monitor would get faster. When he complimented Milo on his theory, he couldn’t deny the increase in his pulse (or the slight blush that had spread across Milo’s face). Even when he had smiled at him before they left, there it was. For goodness sake, it was like clockwork! 

Zack wasn’t quite sure what to think. 

* * *

"Hi, Zack."

Zack shut the door and walked over to Milo. "Hi!" He paused, noticing that his friend was looking a little less cheery than normal. "Hey, are you alright?"

Milo sighed, forcing a smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm going in for surgery on my hip tomorrow morning."

"You nervous about it?"

"A little," he admitted, turning away. He bit his lip. "It's just... I really don't like surgery."

Zack rubbed his shoulder, noting the beeping behind him speeding up. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You've been operated on before, right? And you're still kicking."

"Yeah... I..." Milo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Normally, with Murphy's Law, I can be prepared to deal with it, y'know? I have my backpack and I've made sure that when something goes wrong, I'm ready and able to combat it. But going in for surgery... everything is out of my hands. So if something goes wrong...?" He didn't continue.

Zack picked up Milo’s hand and held it between his own. “I’m sure things’ll work out just fine. They have so far, and—” He smiled. “—as a very wise and brave person once told me, if things have worked out in the past, why shouldn’t they now?”

A slight blush rose to Milo’s cheeks, and the heart monitor began to beep even faster than it already had been. Zack looked behind him at the machine and then turned back to his friend.

“Hey, uh, do you have any idea what that’s all about? Why the heart monitor speeds up whenever I come in? At first I thought it was just you being excited to see your friends but I’ve asked Melissa and she says it never happens when she comes to visit, and…”

He trailed off, realized that Milo looked like a deer in the headlights, face completely flushed now. 

“Oh, um, well, Zack, you see… I, uh…” Milo laughed nervously. “You… it might be because I, uh… well—” 

He was cut off as Zack leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips. 

“Oh. _Oh_.”

The heart monitor was beeping more wildly than ever as Zack pulled away, a smile playing at the edge of his lips.

“Guess you solved that mystery,” Milo breathed, face bright red. He looked up at Zack. “Could you… could you do that again?”

“Of course.”

He cupped Milo’s cheek and kissed him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @victory-cookies!


End file.
